Lazos de Hermandad (ASL)
by dabria99
Summary: Luffy pidió un deseo, él jamás pensó que se lo concederían. Ace y Sabo realmente querían saber como acabaron en un barco en medio del océano.
1. Prólogo

**NOTA:**

 **-One Piece no me pertenece, los personajes son creación de Eiichiro Oda.**

 **-Me inspiré en la historia ''Through Time'' de xXDia-RoseXx (en inglés) para sacar la idea final de mi historia, así que créditos para ella.**

* * *

 **Prólogo**

* * *

Era una mañana tranquila a bordo del Thousand Sunny y eso estaba por matar de aburrimiento a Luffy. Todos sus nakamas literalmente lo habían mandado a volar para que dejara de molestarlos y Torao estaba en su submarino con su tripulación por lo que tampoco podía molestarlo a él.

Se supone que estaban retando a un Yonko, entonces debería ser más emocionante.

—Moo estoy aburrido—los otros Mugiwara suspiraron, ellos también estaban un poco aburridos, estar tanto tiempo con Luffy los había transformado sin duda.

Usopp se apiadó de su capitán.

—Luffy ¿quieres pescar un rato?

— ¡Pescar! shishishi—de un salto estaba junto a su amigo, Usopp siempre era divertido, Zoro por su parte suspiró aún más fuerte al oír aquello ya estaba mentalmente preparado para saltar al mar porque era Luffy y Luffy siempre caía al mar.

Y tal y como lo predijo su hiperactivo capitán cayó al agua, sin dudar Zoro se lanzó detrás. Ya de regreso en el barco Chopper le hacía un chequeo a Luffy.

— ¿Estás bien?

—Shishishi no fue nada—ahora dirigiéndose a su espadachín—gracias Zoro.

—Tks, lo que sea—nuevamente se acomodó para dormir.

—Luffy ¿qué es esa cosa brillante en tu sombrero?

— ¿Eh?—Luffy se sacó el sombrero y vio a la cosa que decía Usopp, parecía una piedra—no lo sé shishishi pero es bonita me la quedaré.

En eso escuchan el conocido grito del cocinero.

—Nami-swan, Robin-chuan preparé helados para ustedes mis hermosas damas—los corazones y la danza características de Sanji no faltaron.

— ¡Yo también quiero un helado!

— ¡No lo hice para ti capitán de mierda!

— ¡Sanji comida!

Horas más tarde en la habitación de los hombres todos se preparaban para dormir, a Luffy le había gustado tanto la piedra que terminó cuidándola tan bien como a su propio sombrero. Esa noche tuvo un sueño muy agradable, se trataba de sus hermanos y él cuando eran niños, sonrió entre sueños y aun medio dormido dijo.

'' _Desearía que pudiéramos volver a estar los tres juntos, aunque se una última vez''_

Si hubiera estado totalmente despierto habría notado la luz titilando que provenía de la piedra bajo su querido Sombrero de Paja.

* * *

 **Reino de Goa - Dawn Island (East Blue)**

 **Hace 12 años.**

—Bien creo que hoy comeremos cocodrilos—un niño rubio de 10 años con un alto sombrero de copa le daba una brillante sonrisa a sus pelinegros hermanos.

— ¡Comida! Shishishi

—Bien vamos, Luffy asegúrate de que no te coman.

— ¡Solo me comieron tres veces!

— ¡Fueron cinco!

— ¡Fueron tres, estúpido Ace!

— ¡¿A quién le dices estúpido pequeño mocoso?!

Y siguieron así hasta que el tercer hermano intervino separándolos.

Finalmente los tres salieron a buscar su comida, el rubio y el pecoso se adelantaron como siempre, ambos eran más rápidos que su hermanito pero trataron de no acelerar tanto ya que pueden molestarlo todo el tiempo pero difícilmente alguien sería capaz de encontrar dos hermanos mayores más sobreprotectores que Ace y Sabo sin embargo mientras corría Luffy no notó una piedra y terminó cayendo lo que lo retrasó aún más.

—¿Dónde está Luffy?

—Ese idiota—Ace frunció el ceño—juraría que estaba justo detrás de nosotros.

Mientras se daban la vuelta para volver a buscarlo, una luz lo cegó y ambos cayeron al suelo desmayados.

Unos minutos más tarde un pequeño niño de siete años con un gran sombrero de paja llegaba al lugar corriendo.

— ¡Ace! ¡Sabo!—gritó con todas sus fuerzas, pero nunca obtuvo respuestas.


	2. Capítulo 1

**NOTA: One Piece no me pertenece, los personajes son creación de Eiichiro Oda.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 1**

* * *

Poco a poco la conciencia le fue llegando a Ace. Miró a su alrededor para notar el paisaje totalmente extraño para él y eso lo despertó completamente.

Saltó del lugar donde se encontraba mientras instintivamente buscaba su tubo que no estaba muy lejos.

— ¡Sabo! ¡Luffy!—no obtuvo respuesta de inmediato hasta que escuchó un gemido de dolor para poco después ver la rubia cabeza de su hermano.

Sabo no entendía nada, pasó las manos por el terreno mientras sus ojos se acostumbraban a la luz y al igual que su hermano al no reconocer nada en lo absoluto despertó.

— ¡Ace! ¡Luffy!

—Aquí.

—Ace—corrió hacia él— ¿sabes qué es este lugar?

—No tengo idea, dime ¿Luffy no estaba contigo?

—Pensé que estaba contigo—ellos se miraron unos instantes hasta que preocupación empezó a correr por sus caras—mierda Luffy.

—Ese idiota de goma, solo espera a que le ponga las manos encima— sus palabras fueron duras pero no logró evitar que la preocupación se filtrara por su voz.

—Vamos a buscarlo Ace—Sabo también estaba angustiado, su hermanito era un maldito imán de problemas, si le quitaban los ojos de encima solo un instante podría ya haber sido el almuerzo de algún animal salvaje o podría haber caído por algún que otro acantilado.

Con sus tubos en las manos los niños salieron a buscar a su hermanito.

—Me pregunto donde estamos…—puso un dedo en la barbilla en señal de concentración, Sabo observó atentamente todo a su alrededor mientras caminaba para seguir inspeccionando, había cajas con lo que podía decir era madera, podía oír sonidos del exterior pero no lograba definir exactamente que lo producía y a eso le sumaba el leve movimiento que sentía, como si estuviera en un…—hmm parece un barco.

—Es ridículo Sabo, explícame ¿cómo mierda acabaríamos en un barco?—Ace lo miraba como si de repente se hubiera vuelto loco, el rubio suspiró intentando tener paciencia, no lo estaba consiguiendo.

—Pues explícame tú ¿cómo pasamos de estar en la selva a este lugar?

—No lo sé, se supone que el listo eres tú ¿qué quieres de mí?

Sabo realmente quería golpear a su hermano pecoso en ese instante pero se contuvo por el momento, solo por el momento.

—Solo camina idiota.

— ¿A quién le dices idiota?—la mirada de Sabo podría congelar el infierno y Ace era muy valiente, se dijo a si mismo que no reaccionaba porque no quería lastimar a Sabo, nada tenía que ver con que su hermano pareciera un asesino en serie y le daba algo de miedo, nada tenía que ver en lo absoluto—me..mejor seguimos buscando ¿no?

Si hubieran estado en otra situación Sabo se burlaría de la cara de espanto de Ace, de hecho estaba orgulloso de poder ponerlo así de nervioso sin embargo Luffy era lo importante en este momento.

* * *

— ¿Escuchaste algo?—estaba segura de haber escuchado gritos, aunque bueno quien no gritaba en este barco sin embargo.

—Hmm parece que hay algo divertido por aquí—esa sonrisa nunca era buena señal, la definición de diversión de Robin era muy diferente a la de Nami.

Las dos mujeres se levantaron para ver qué pasaba, Robin con una sonrisa y Nami siendo Nami estaba nerviosa.

— ¿Quién sabe? A lo mejor nuestro barco está embrujado y nos hundiremos porque enojamos al fantasma.

— ¡No digas cosas tan aterradoras!—la pelirroja ya estaba temblando.

—Fufufu—la sonrisa divertida no dejaba la cara de Robin.

—Deberíamos decirle a Luffy—fue lo último que dijo Nami antes seguir a su amiga hacia la habitación de suministros del Sunny.

Al ingresar ninguna podía con la sorpresa, dos niños estaban en esa habitación, dos pequeños que no deberían estar ahí pero no fue eso lo que causó su conmoción. La navegante observaba atónica al pequeño pecoso de pelo oscuro y mirada seria, mientras igual de sorprendida Robin hacía lo mismo pero con el otro niño que lucía bastante similar a cierto rubio que ella conocía muy bien.

—…Ace…

—…Sabo-san…

* * *

 _ **Hola, espero que les haya gustado el capítulo y antes que nada quiero aclarar algunas cosas:**_

 _ **-Primero: el tiempo del canon es un poco difícil de manejar por lo que imaginen que es después de Dressrosa pero antes que Zou y Big Mom, sé que suena un poco raro porque Sanji y los demás estarán allí pero quería que Luffy supiera ya acerca de Sabo.**_

 _ **-Segundo: no será una historia larga pero los capítulos se irán alargando conforme pasa el tiempo, ahora son así de cortitos por ser los primeros.**_

 _ **Bye Bye.**_


	3. Capítulo 2

**NOTA: One Piece no me pertenece, los personajes son creación de Eiichiro Oda.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 2**

* * *

Ace y Sabo se tensaron al oír sus nombres. Rápidamente los muchachos se pusieron en guardia y voltearon, vieron a dos mujeres extrañas, una pelirroja y una morena observándolos con ¿sorpresa?, ¿temor?, ¿angustia?, ¿sospecha? No lo sabían pero en cuestión de segundos las definieron como ''enemigos''.

Sabo miró a Ace, este entendió la señal y en un parpadeo con sus armas en mano atacaron en coordinación perfecta, tantos años haciendo pequeñas fechorías los llevaron a un nivel de entendimiento envidiable.

Tanta era la sorpresa de Robin y Nami que tardaron unos segundos más de la cuenta en reaccionar, Ace con su tubo atacó a Nami mientras Sabo pateaba a Robin, ambas mujeres intentaron esquivarlos a último segundo sin embargo terminaron perdiendo el equilibrio, eso fue suficiente para los niños que se pusieran a correr en un intento de huida que no le agradaba al moreno pero decidió escuchar a Sabo por una vez.

—Ouch…—Nami se frotó la cabeza cuando notó lo ocurrido— ¡Robin los niños!

—Veinte Flour—unas manos aparecieron deteniendo a los hermanos con relativa facilidad—fufufu ya tenemos a los pequeños clones.

Ace y Sabo entraron en pánico cuando sintieron múltiples extremidades rodeando sus cuerpos, ambos lucharon con todas sus fuerzas, pateando, golpeando, incluso mordiendo, como buenos hermanos de Luffy que eran.

Robin hizo una mueca.

—Esos niños tienen mucha fuerza.

—Robin… realmente ellos ¿son los hermanos de Luffy?—los susurros de Nami fueron bajos pero no lo suficientemente bajo como para que dos niños criados en el bosque en medio de bestias salvajes no pudieran notarlo.

Al escuchar el nombre de su hermanito tanto Sabo como Ace se pusieron frenéticos.

— ¡¿Qué quieren de Luffy?!

— ¡No le harán daño a nuestro hermanito!

—O...Oi nadie va a lastimar a nadie—Nami trató de apaciguarlos pero no había forma, las venas sobreprotectoras de los niños se habían encendido.

Lucharon como bestias feroces y en un descuido consiguieron liberarse, salieron corriendo con todas sus fuerzas mientras miraban por todas partes en busca de su pequeña molestia.

—Fufufu vaya que son muchachos interesantes—la curiosidad invadía a Robin, ella tenía la sospecha de que esos niños eran realmente los hermanos de su Capitán pero le interesaba la opinión de su amiga— ¿Qué piensas Nami?

—No conozco al rubio pero ese niño definitivamente era Ace—con un triste susurro murmuró— _lo proteges incluso ahora…_

Robin la miró comprensivamente, le dio unas palmaditas a Nami para animarla.

—Vamos por ellos, no pueden estar muy lejos y…—frunció el ceño—no quisiera que Luffy los encontrara de golpe.

—Luffy…—y con una cara llena de determinación la navegante asintió—vamos.

* * *

— ¡Sanji quiero carne!

Con una vena hinchada Sanji pateo a su capitán mientras le gritaba.

— ¡Acabas de comer capitán de mierda!

—Moo Sanji es malo—Luffy hizo un puchero, él solo quería un poco de carne ¿por qué Sanji no se la daba y punto? Se suponía que era un pirata, hacía lo que quería y ahora quería comer—carne…

Con un resoplido de frustración Luffy salió a buscar a sus otros nakamas, Chopper estaba en la cubierta preparando algunas medicinas, no tenía idea de donde estaban Nami y Robin al igual que Usopp y Franky que tampoco aparecían a la vista, seguramente todavía estaban intentando mejorar el Sunny, pensar en eso lo hizo sonreír.

—Shishishi un nuevo robot—con estrellas en los ojos llenos de anticipación pensando en su nuevo juguete, luego visualizó a Zoro quien estaba sentado limpiando sus katanas por lo que se acercó y sorprendentemente se sentó a su lado en silencio anormalmente tranquilo, Zoro lo miró de reojo y solo se encogió de hombros, Brook se acercó en ese momento y decidió empezar una canción que animó al instante a su hiperactivo capitán— ¡Shishishi las canciones de Brook son las mejores!

—Que maravilloso cumplido Luffy-san me estremece la piel, aunque no tengo piel, soy solo huesos Yohohoho.

— ¡Oi Brook ya terminé con tus hiervas!

—Yohohoho muchas gracias Chopper-san—el músico fue junto al médico, dejando al capitán y a su mano derecha nuevamente en su agradable intimidad.

Después de unos minutos Zoro finalmente le dirigió la palabra a su capitán.

—Algo te inquieta—no era una pregunta.

Luffy frunció el ceño levemente, Zoro pensó que aquella cara no concordaba con él.

—Tengo una sensación extraña—Luffy estaba acostumbrado a las charlas con Zoro, fue su primer nakama y estuvieron un tiempo juntos antes que encontraran a Nami—simplemente no se siente bien…y…

— ¿Y?

—Sanji no quiere darme carne—Zoro lo golpeó— ¡Itte! ¡Zoro idiota! ¡¿Por qué fue eso?!

— ¡A quien le dices idiota! ¡Idiota!

Los dos hombres empezaron una acalorada pelea, no muy lejos de allí dos pequeños niños venían corriendo con todas sus fuerzas intentando escapar de las persistentes piratas que los seguían, Robin intentaba usar su fruta del diablo pero los niños eran tan rápidos que no se le hizo nada fácil.  
—Diez Flour—con sus extremidades logró hacerlos tropezar pero como iban tan rápido tropezaron hacia delante, Luffy con su Haki de Observación pudo sentir que algo venía hacia él sin embargo al mismo tiempo Zoro no pudo detener su ataque por lo que lo esquivó pero terminó siendo derribado por dos balas humanas.

— ¡Uff!

— ¡Ouch!

— ¡Itte!

Nami y Robin tenían la mirada horroriza, estaban muy temerosas. Sus hermanos, Ace y Sabo eran la mayor fortaleza de Luffy junto a sus nakamas pero a la vez también eran su única debilidad, lo único que lastimaría realmente a su capitán.

El ojo de Zoro se ensanchó completamente al reconocer a las dos figuras que estaban apiladas sobre Luffy y luego al ver las caras de la navegante y la arqueóloga solo pudo confirmar las identidades de esos niños.

Todos los Mugiwara se acercaron y estaban tensos al comprender la situación.

Ace frotó su cabeza mientras se incorporaba, lentamente levantó la mirada para encontrarse con unos familiares ojos marrones que lo miraban como si fuera alguna clase de fantasma y un aún más familiar sombrero de paja, en medio del estado de shock murmuró.

—Luffy…—Sabo en ese instante también levantó la cabeza y se quedó mudo al ver al hombre que lucía exactamente igual a como lo haría su hermanito si tuviera algunos años más.

—… _Ace…—_ los Sombrero de Paja se estremecieron, esa no sonaba como la voz de Luffy de lo absoluto— ¿cómo es posible? Se supone que tú estás…

— ¡Luffy!—Robin se apresuró a salvar la situación antes de que su capitán cometiera un error terrible—creo que puedo explicarlo.

— ¿Eh?—el chico de goma parecía totalmente perdido, en eso Zoro y Nami se acercan y cada uno le pone una mano en el hombro, una manera de darle fuerza, el resto de la tripulación le dan miradas de ánimo, de alguna manera Luffy vuelve en sí, aunque todavía no dice ninguna palabra.

Ace y Sabo tampoco decían nada, solo miraban a aquel extraño demasiado familiar. Agarraron sus tubos con fuerza, Robin decidió que era un buen momento para intervenir.

—Bien díganme muchachos ¿cómo llegaron a nuestro barco?

Ace frunció el ceño, estuvo a punto de gritarle a la mujer, se estaba sintiendo acorralado y esa nunca era buena opción, Sabo notando esto rápidamente contesta en su lugar.

—No lo sabemos, estábamos en el bosque con mmm—dudo en mencionar a Luffy, luego miro disimuladamente al adolescente de sombrero de paja—nuestro hermanito Luffy—Luffy se estremeció ante eso—después apareció una luz extraña y simplemente aparecimos aquí.

Robin asintió comprensivamente mientras analizaba todo, al llegar a una conclusión final les da a los niños una sonrisa amable, miró a su capitán y luego dijo.

— ¡Felicidades muchachos! han hecho lo imposible, viajaron en el tiempo… doce años en el futuro ¿es eso correcto Luffy?

Un silencio tenso se mantuvo, silencio que nadie se atrevió a romper, ni siquiera Ace y Sabo, entonces oyeron esa conocida risa.

—Shishishi es correcto—una mirada que los niños no pudieron descifrar paso por los ojos del capitán por unos segundos, antes de que una gran sonrisa se posara en sus labios—Soy Monkey D. Luffy, Capitán de los Piratas Sombrero de Paja y el Hombre que se convertirá en el Rey de los Piratas.


	4. Capítulo 3

**NOTA: One Piece no me pertenece, los personajes son creación de Eiichiro Oda**

* * *

 **Capítulo 3**

Apenas Luffy terminó de decir aquellas palabras Brook tomó su violín y empezó a ejecutar una canción, los niños en pocos segundos cayeron dormidos y lo último que vieron fue la sonrisa reconfortante del hombre que decía ser su hermanito ya mayor;

—Luffy-bro*…—Franky lo miraba comprensivamente.

Sanji no dijo nada solo inhaló más profundamente si cigarro, ver a tu hermano muerto siendo un niño debía ser una total mierda. La navegante apretó más su agarre dándole un poco de fuerza, no importaba la situación Luffy siempre estaba para todos ellos ahora era su turno.

—Luffy…—Usopp no sabía que decir el _'¿estás bien?'_ estaba en la punta de su lengua pero de alguna manera no le parecía correcto y ni siquiera quería empezar a pensar en lo mal que su capitán probablemente lo estaba pasando, Chopper estaba igual o peor que Usopp.

Brook estaba inusualmente quieto, casi parecía un esqueleto sin vida mientras meditaba la situación.

Tanto Zoro como Robin mantenían la cara en blanco y el semblante tranquilo pero sus pensamientos por una rara ocasión estaban yendo hacia la misma conclusión, aquello no debía ser fácil para Luffy pero ellos conocían a su capitán, él siempre saldría adelante en cualquier situación.

Y finalmente Luffy quien era un lío emocional, hace mucho que no se sentía de esa manera. Al ser una persona simple no solía perder el tiempo en cosas demasiado complicadas, él actuaba de acuerdo a sus instintos y deseos tan egoísta como aquello sonase pero de nuevo era un pirata y ser egoísta era parte del paquete.

Quería ser egoísta una vez más;

— ¿Realmente son ellos…?—miró a los niños dormidos en su regazo. Ninguno de sus nakamas se atrevió a interrumpirlo en ese momento—es Ace, con vida, antes de que le fallara… antes de que…

—Luffy-san—por primera vez Brook estaba levantando la voz después de un largo momento de silencio—la vida le ha dado una oportunidad de estar con sus hermanos ¿No cree que debería disfrutarlo sin más?

—Pero…

—Sé que quiere salvar a Ace-san pero no sería demasiado egoísta de su parte no respetar su deseo de salvarlo—Luffy apretó los puños—jugar con el tiempo nunca trae cosas buenas, el solo pensarlo me eriza la piel, aunque no tengo piel yohohoho;

—Yo…

— ¡Capitán de mierda deja de pensar en cosas complicadas si sigues así te dará fiebre!

—Por primera vez admitiré estar de acuerdo con el cejas de sushi, solo haz lo que siempre haces Luffy, pensar en consecuencias y en ser un maldito héroe no va contigo;

El Capitán Mugiwara miró de pronto con nuevos ojos a su tripulación, cada una de las personas frente a él le daba una mirada diferente ya sea de comprensión, cariño, frustración o exasperación pero había una que todos compartían, confianza.

De nuevo Luffy recordó que no estaba solo, que aún tenía a sus nakamas. Definitivamente las cosas complicadas no iban con él y no quería ser un héroe, amaba demasiado su carne como para compartirla y Ace probablemente lo golpearía de donde quiera que esté por arrepentirse de algo, Sabo trataría que golpearlo no tan fuerte como su hermano pecoso pero definitivamente lo haría por ver que no actuaba como él mismo.

Sí, Luffy no era alguien complicado;  
—Shishishi les mostraré cosas divertidas—con una enorme sonrisa miró a sus ya ahora también sonrientes nakamas— ¡Muchachos tendremos una gran fiesta de bienvenida!

Todos los Sombrero de Paja soltaron una carcajada completamente aliviados y felices, después de todo eran piratas y las fiestas formaban parte del paquete.

* * *

En la enfermería del barco algunas horas después, el rubio fue el primero en despertar, sacudió un poco la cabeza tratando de recordar lo ocurrido, primero estaban en el bosque, luego la extraña luz, después de la nada aparecieron en un barco y vieron a dos desconocidas mujeres mirándolos como si fueran fantasmas y finalmente…

'' _Soy Monkey D. Luffy, Capitán de los Piratas Sombrero de Paja y el hombre que se convertirá en el Rey de los Piratas''_

—Viaje en el tiempo…—negó con la cabeza—no es posible…tiene que ser alguna especie de broma… pero ese hombre realmente se parecía a Luffy…

De pronto escuchó un estruendo a su lado, cosas cayéndose y un montón de maldiciones, eso solo podía significar;

—Ace;

— ¡Sabo! —abrió los ojos con sorpresa, era raro ver a Ace tan expresivo o más bien tan contento de verlo—sabes acabo de tener un sueño de lo más extraño—Sabo lo miró compasivamente, su idiota hermano pecoso estaba en estado de negación—de pronto aparecíamos en un barco, de alguna manera viajábamos en el tiempo y el bebé llorón de Luffy era un capitán pirata ya sabes una cosa loca…

—Me temo que no fue un sueño—ambos hermanos gritaron del susto para rápidamente ponerse en guardia ante el extraño ¿Mapache? Que aparecía frente a ellos. Mientras Chopper por su parte estaba ladeando la cabeza levemente confundido— ¿Qué tiene de raro que Luffy sea capitán?

—Luffy es un bebé llorón y tiene una fruta del diablo completamente inútil—Ace de pronto perdiendo completamente la timidez y la confusión, siempre pasaba cuando Luffy era el tema de conversación;

—Es verdad, los cocodrilos se lo comen muy a menudo—Sabo no pudo evitar estar de acuerdo—por eso Ace y yo lo protegemos;

Ante las palabras de los hermanos Chopper no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño _'pero Luffy es fuerte'_ pensó _'es la persona más fuerte que conozco'_ decidió simplemente ignorarlo y dedicarse a su labor.

—Ustedes están en el Thousand Sunny el barco de los Piratas Sombrero de Paja—los niños lo miraron sorprendidos, nuevamente preguntándose si realmente estaban en el futuro—yo soy el doctor de la tripulación, Tony Tony Chopper;

Sabo le hizo una señal a Ace y este entendió el ''hablamos más tarde''. Por el momento los muchachos decidieron aceptar lo dicho por los extraños, además ese sombrero de paja tan familiar solo podía ser de una persona y por mucho que Ace y Sabo quisieran negarlo, la loca idea del viaje al futuro era lo único que explicaba todas las cosas ilógicas que les habían pasado.

Ya más tranquilo Sabo empezó a sentir curiosidad por su entorno, todo lo relacionado al viaje en el tiempo le parecía maravilloso y absolutamente fascinante y luego estaba este extraño animal que decía ser un médico;

-Y… ¿Cómo es que puedes hablar?

—Oh…—la pregunta lo había tomado por sorpresa pero rápidamente respondió—me comí la Hito Hito ni Mi, solía ser un aprendiz en una isla de invierno hasta que Luffy me encontró—Chopper hizo un gesto de cariño ante el recuerdo—él me dijo que éramos nakamas y luego simplemente me llevó al mar;

—Una isla de invierno—aquello sonaba tan maravilloso para Sabo, él nunca había salido de su isla natal—desearía poder verla…

Ace por su parte no estaba prestando atención a la charla de su hermano y el reno parlante, más bien estaba concentrado pensando en la versión futura de su hermanito.

La brillante sonrisa y el familiar sombrero de paja eran cosas que estaban bien ya que concordaba con Luffy pero esa cicatriz, su hermanito tenía una fruta del diablo totalmente inútil pero no era sencillo dejar cicatrices en un cuerpo de goma, frunció el ceño, no le gustaba para nada a donde lo llevaban sus pensamientos, la sola idea de que alguien haya sido capaz de herirlo de esa manera lo ponía furioso ¿Dónde estaba él mientras lastimaban a Luffy? ¿Cómo alguien había conseguido herirlo de aquella manera? Y su tripulación ¿No deberían proteger a su capitán de cualquier cosa?;

— ¿Cómo se hizo Luffy esa cicatriz?

Chopper se tensó ante la pregunta y aquello no pasó desapercibido para los hermanos, Sabo ahora que Ace lo mencionaba también se puso a recordar la figura de la versión futura de Luffy, apretó los puños ¿Cómo no lo había notado? Esa enorme cicatriz en forma de X no era algo que se pasaba desapercibido tan fácilmente;

—Shishishi en una pelea por supuesto;

-¡LUFFY!

Los tres saltaron ante la inesperada entrada del capitán Mugiwara, el muchacho de goma había estado en la entrada y por primera vez en su vida estaba dudando de entrar pero Robin había dicho que sus hermanos no deberían saber mucho del futuro, ella era muy inteligente por lo que debería hacerle caso y Marine Ford era su carga no de sus nakamas y menos de sus hermanos.

Sabo siempre había sido el listo pero Ace era el observador no debería de sorprenderle que hayan notado su cicatriz, bueno no es que la haya ocultado de todos modos, su cicatriz era una marca que le recordaba su debilidad.

Cuando se recuperaron de la sorpresa Ace olvidando por completo que el hombre frente a él era 12 años mayor actuó como lo haría normalmente, es decir parándose firme con brazos cruzados frente a su hermanito mientras le preguntaba con una voz totalmente autoritaria;

— ¿En qué tipo de peleas andas de todos modos?—no importaba la edad o el periodo de tiempo Luffy siempre sería Luffy, su pequeño hermano idiota;

—Divertidas shishsishi;

— ¡Luffy maldito!—Ace saltó y lo golpeó en la cabeza;  
— ¡¿Por qué me golpeas estúpido Ace?!—se supone que Ace no usaba haki, Luffy se preguntaba por qué el golpe de dolía en primer lugar;

— ¡Seguramente anduviste haciendo tonterías por ahí!—ya quería palmearse la cabeza solo de imaginar las cosas que Luffy pudo haber hecho sin Sabo y él para controlarlo;

— ¡Estaba teniendo aventuras! ¡Soy un pirata, hago lo que quiero!

—Ya, ya vamos cálmense…

— ¡NO TE METAS SABO!—los dos pelinegros gritaron a la vez acabando en un instante con la paciencia de su rubio hermano;

Lo único que Chopper podía decir es que nunca había visto a su capitán temblando de esa manera con alguien que no fuera Nami, ese hermano Sabo daba miedo pensó el pequeño doctor con un estremecimiento finalmente decidió intervenir;

—Oi Luffy, no deberíamos llevarlos al comedor;

—Oh es verdad, lo había olvidado shishishi—en eso frunce levemente el ceño—…carne… ¡SANJI COMIDA!—y simplemente sale corriendo hacia el comedor;

— ¡Oi Luffy espera!—tanto Ace como Sabo siguen a su hermano y Chopper se pregunta ¿Cómo dos niños pueden ser más rápidos que él?;

—Bueno son los hermanos de Luffy…

* * *

 **¡Hola!**

 **Antes que nada solo quería decir gracias, no he podido responder a sus comentarios pero me hizo feliz leerlos, sé que no son muchos los que leen esta historia pero con que los que lo hacen lo disfruten es suficiente para mí.**

 **De nuevo les digo que me escriban sus críticas ya sean positivas o negativas aunque no las responda las leo y definitivamente me hacen mejorar.**

 **Ah y una última cosa, Franky suele referirse a Luffy como hermano pero he leído en algunas historias en ingles donde lo ponen como ''Luffy-bro'' que sería ''Luffy-hermano'' y bien significan lo mismo pero es más corto de esta forma por lo que decidí usarlo. Bien eso era todo, espero lo hayan disfrutado.**

 **Bye Bye**


	5. Capítulo 4

**NOTA: One Piece no me pertenece, los personajes son creación de Eiichiro Oda.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 4**

Todos los Sombrero de Paja estaban en el comedor del Sunny esperando a su Capitán y médico que vendrían con los niños.

Brook estaba tarareando una canción completamente emocionado lo que no pasó desapercibido para sus amigos;  
—Pareces súper feliz hermano;

—Yohohoho es solo que me siento emocionado ¡Al fin conoceré a los hermanos de Luffy-san!—el músico hizo una danza inquietantemente similar a la que hacía Sanji al ver a una mujer bonita.

Tras oír aquello todos notaron de pronto que Brook no había conocido a ninguno de los hermanos mayores de Luffy y dada la personalidad del músico aquello debía ser un gran honor, le dieron una mirada comprensiva ya que a su manera cada uno tenía interés en conoces a los niños pues estos conformaban una parte realmente importante de su intrépido capitán;

—Me pregunto cómo será ese Sabo—Sanji que estaba terminando una ensalada para la fiesta de bienvenida decidió romper el silencio en ese instante—recuerdo que Ace era un sujeto bastante respetable, al menos tenía modales;

—Fufufu puedo asegurar que Sabo-san es una persona muy educada—Robin no perdía la sonrisa mientras recordaba al hombre que había aprendido a respetar—al menos tiene mejores modales que Luffy.

Su sonrisa aumentó cuando sus nakamas le dijeron con sus gestos _'cualquiera tiene mejores modales que Luffy_ ' para Robin aquello solo era un encanto más de su Capitán;

— ¡LUFFY MALDITO NO CORRAS!

—Shishishi

El silencio volvió a invadir el comedor tras oír aquello.

—Eh… mmm hermano ¿No que Ace-bro tenía modales?

Sanji ni siquiera pudo responder mientras horrorizado se daba cuenta de que probablemente tendría a tres Luffys a bordo.

Tres bestias salvajes.

—Bien ya se los había dicho, el hermano mayor de un monstruo es un monstruo mayor…

Nadie estuvo en desacuerdo con Usopp al ver a tres niños (sí, Luffy incluido) tener una pelea sin sentido alguno a sus ojos mientras hacían un estruendo arrastrando al pobre Chopper mientras entraban a la cocina.

* * *

Cuando toda la locura con Luffy acabó este les dio una cálida sonrisa contenta que luego se ensancho aún más cuando fue dirigida a un grupo de personas que los rodeaban. Antes ya los habían visto pero sus cerebros en ese entonces solo habían registrado a su hermano.

Sabo al principio se quedó estático por la sorpresa, había pensado que el pequeño reno doctor ya era raro pero esto superaba todo lo que había imaginado, es decir había un maldito esqueleto _'¿En qué lugar de todos los mares Luffy había logrado encontrar un esqueleto viviente?'_ además del esqueleto había un ciborg, un tipo con una nariz rara, un rubio fumador con una ceja que definitivamente no tenía estilo, un peliverde que por alguna razón no tenía un ojo y parecía que iba a matar a alguien, las dos mujeres que habían visto al principio y todos le estaban gritando a Luffy por causar desastres ¿No se suponía que él era el capitán?

Al igual que el rubio Ace se quedó estático, todos eran raros en especial el esqueleto, decidió vigilarlo para estar seguro y ese ciborg en ropa interior, pero no era eso lo que lo inquietaba, más bien eran sus instintos que prácticamente le gritaban que todas las personas presentes eran peligrosas, fuertes, lo irradiaban hasta por los poros en especial el tuerto verde. Sin ser totalmente consciente de sus actos apretó su tubo y se acercó más a Luffy. Solo unos segundos después Sabo hizo exactamente lo mismo.

Otra vez olvidaron que el hombre presente allí era 12 años mayor, para Ace y Sabo proteger a Luffy era tan natural como respirar, instintivamente lo hacían.

Nami notó las intenciones de los niños en cuanto fijó los ojos en ellos y sonrió. Luego aclaró un poco la garganta para llamar la atención de los demás;

—Me parece que tienes que presentarnos Luffy;  
— ¡Oh! Lo olvidé shishishi—el sonriente muchacho de goma nuevamente dirigió la mirada a sus hermanos mayores (ahora pequeños) y con todo el orgullo del mundo presentó a su tripulación—Ace, Sabo les presento a los Piratas Sombrero de Paja;

Los niños al ver la sonrisa de su hermano se relajaron finalmente y dirigieron la vista la tripulación;

—Soy Nami y soy la navegante—ella les giño el ojo y los hizo sonrojar de vergüenza;

—No deberías molestarlos—Usopp negó con la cabeza y procedió a presentarse—soy el gran Usopp y una vez fui el capitán de este barco—nadie dijo nada cuando vieron al francotirador pegar la cabeza contra el suelo por un golpe de Luffy;

— ¡El Capitán soy yo!

—No le hagan caso a esos idiotas—los niños dirigieron la mirada al rubio de las cejas raras—mi nombre es Sanji y soy el cocinero, nadie pasará hambre en este barco mientras yo esté aquí—hizo una especie de reverencia al final;  
—Fufufu pueden llamarme Robin—nuevamente se sonrojaron al ver la sonrisa de la bella pelinegra;  
— ¡Au! Soy el SÚPER FRANKY—no supieron reaccionar a los extraños movimientos de Franky—soy el súper carpintero—notaron que realmente le gustaba la palabra súper;

—Yohohoho soy Soul King Brook—la risa solo lo hacía más raro—es un placer conocerlos Ace-san y Sabo-san—ellos solo asintieron con la cabeza mecánicamente;

—Roronoa Zoro—tras decir aquello solo se sentó y pareció ignorar al mundo.

—Ya me presenté, pero pueden decirme Chopper—el pequeño reno les dio una sonrisa amable para luego sentarse igual que Roronoa Zoro.

Cada uno de los piratas tomó un asiento, actuaban de manera natural, a pesar de que se gritaban y algunos (Usopp-Luffy, Zoro-Sanji) se golpeaban no habían verdaderas malas intenciones allí, más bien parecía cotidiano, era familiar.

Una familia, los niños se quedaron quietos.

Sabo y Ace se sintieron repentinamente tímidos. Ambos niños notaron en ese momento que todas las personas presentes eran de hecho la nueva familia de Luffy, una familia de la que ellos no formaban parte.

Sabo bajo la cabeza, se sentía repentinamente triste mientras Ace desviaba la mirada en un intento de fingir que nada le pasaba.

Luffy tenía un encanto natural que hacía que las personas a su alrededor confiaran en él, en que si estabas a su lado de alguna manera las cosas resultarían. Esa era la razón principal por la que seguía con él, Zoro sabía que su capitán sería un Rey y lo seguiría hasta los confines del infierno de ser necesario pero Luffy no se daba cuenta de muchas cosas que sucedían a su alrededor por eso era su trabajo y el de todos los demás ayudar a su capitán con cualquier cosa de ese estilo, por lo que no fue una sorpresa que tanto Zoro como sus otros nakamas notaran de inmediato la extraña aura que invadió a sus dos nuevos pequeños acompañantes.

Roronoa Zoro no era uno con los sentimientos pero sí era una persona directa, así que cuando tenía algo que decir lo decía y punto;

—Tks ¿Por qué no se acercan y ya, acaso nos tienen miedo?

— ¡¿Quién te tiene miedo viejo?!

—Ace cálmate;

— ¡¿A quién llamas viejo mocoso?!

— ¡No soy un mocoso!

— ¡Ace basta!

— ¡Zoro deja de provocar a los niños!—Nami miró molesta a Luffy— ¡y tú detenlos!

—Hmm ¿Por qué? Ace y Sabo no son estúpidos ya deben saber que Zoro es más fuerte y Zoro no lastimaría a mis hermanos;

—Pero…

En ese momento Ace saltó a atacar a al espadachín, Sabo sin ver otra opción y no dispuesto a abandonar a su hermano tomó su tubo y se unió a la pelea, Nami quiso detenerlos pero sorprendentemente fue Sanji quien intervino. El cocinero le puso una mano en el hombro a la navegante;

—Nami-san no creí que llegaría el día que diría esto pero nuestro capitán tiene razón;

—Sanji-kun…

—Esos son niños pero no son niños normales—inhaló su cigarro mientras observaba la escena frente suyo—son iguales a nuestro capitán y a ese marimo idiota, bestias salvajes, se entienden luchando.

Los Mugiwara vieron que tanto Ace como Sabo realmente eran muy buenos en batalla para su edad sin embargo su oponente era Zoro y este no tardó en vencerlos. Cuando los niños estaban en el suelo jadeando por el esfuerzo realizado le dieron una larga mirada al espadachín quien se la devolvió sin dudar, pasados unos instantes llegaron a una especie de tregua y finalmente los hermanos se levantaron.

Ace solo estaba mirando a todo el mundo tan serio como de costumbre pero sin intención real de luchar con Sabo a su lado dándole una pequeña pero firme sonrisa al resto de los presentes, ambos listos para conocer a la nueva familia de su hermano menor.


	6. Capítulo 5

**NOTA: One Piece no me pertenece, los personajes son creación de Eiichiro Oda.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 5**

Sanji había preparado un gran banquete y todos se apresuraron en devorarlo. Al principio los niños dudaron pero al ver tanta comida sus estómagos gruñeron en protesta causando un fuerte sonrojo en Ace y una sonrisa nerviosa en Sabo, finalmente terminaron aceptando la comida.

— ¡Oh! ¡Está deliciosa!—no había comido así desde… bueno desde que era un noble.

El pecoso ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de hablar, nunca había probado algo tan delicioso por lo que no podía parar, devoraba casi con desesperación cada bocado, entonces sintió un golpe y se erizó por completo pensado en que querían asaltarlo.

—Eres un maldito humano compórtate como uno, no como un perro salvaje.

Iba a lanzarse a atacar cuando sintió una mano sosteniéndolo.

— ¡Sanji quiero más carne!—la mano era de la navegante y la voz era de Luffy, vio a su hermanito siendo golpeado de la misma manera que él.

—Los modales son importantes para Sanji-kun, así que tiende a reaccionar mal cuando no lo usas en su cocina—' _a menos que seas una chica'_ pensó _'mejor si no lo menciono por el momento'_ —lamento si te incomodó—le dio una sonrisa que lo sonrojó por completo, Ace no acostumbraba tratar con mujeres, Dadan no contaba como una y Makino no aparecía muy seguido.

—Shishishi Ace tienes la cara divertida.

—Jajaja es verdad pareces un tomate.

— ¡Malditos dejen de burlarse!—Sabo y Luffy solo siguieron molestándolo y el resto de la tripulación terminó uniéndose.

—Fufufu luces tierno sonrojado Ace-san—su cara se volvió aún más roja.

—JAJAJAJA míralo Sabo ahora es una sandía—el rubio asintió, Luffy tenía razón las pecas de Ace junto al rojo de su cara le asemejaban a una sandía.

—Que tiene de especial el mocoso de todos modos—los celos eran evidentes en la voz de Sanji.

—Hasta un niño tiene más éxito con las mujeres que tú maldito cocinero.

— ¡Nadie pidió tu opinión marimo idiota!

Luego de que terminaran las burlas al pobre Ace, todos siguieron comiendo pacíficamente; lo que significaba que usaban cuchillo y tenedor para evitar que Luffy les robará la comida, no fue una sorpresa que Sabo y Ace supieran defenderse también de las extremidades de su capitán ya que ambos estaban acostumbrados.

—Luffy me dedicaré a investigar, talvez sea capaz de descubrir cómo llegaron tus hermanos hasta aquí.

—Bien, cuento contigo Robin—la morena asintió.

—Me parece que hay una isla cerca, lo revisaré quizás puedas encontrar algo allí.

—Eso será útil Nami, muchas gracias.

— ¡Au! Eso es súper, necesitaré más recarga de Cola.

—Yohohoho tierra firme, suena agradable _—'mujeres con bragas'_ pensó Brook _'y quizá pueda componer una nueva melodía que seguro a Luffy-san le encantará'_

— ¿Atracaremos?—cuando asintieron Sabo dio una enorme sonrisa, estaba tan contento de ser capaz de ver un lugar nuevo, les dio una mirada a los presentes— ¿cómo se unieron a Luffy?

— Presten atención que yo, el gran Capitán Usopp les contaré sobre el día en que con mis 8000…—Nami le dio un golpe.

— ¡No mientas idiota!

—Me chantajeó—las palabras de Zoro dejaron en silencio a todo el mundo.

—Shishishi—la diversión no dejaban la cara de Luffy como si se tratara de un buen recuerdo, Zoro le devolvió el gesto.

Para los Mugiwara era normal ver esa interacción pero para Ace y Sabo era la primera vez y no les sentó para nada bien, el aura entre ellos era casi fraternal como si Zoro fuera el hermano mayor de Luffy.

Aquello no era algo que aceptarían tan fácilmente, los hermanos de Luffy eran ellos. De un salto Ace tomó la mano de su hermanito.

—Muéstranos tu barco.

—Sí, también quiero verlo—el rubio había tomado la otra mano del Capitán.

Sin perder tiempo arrastraron a Luffy con ellos.

—Parece que Luffy-bro es popular con sus hermanos.

—Es tan tierno verlos así —Nami sonreía mirándolos.

— ¿De qué hablan?—Chopper estaba confundido, Robin con una sonrisa le contestó.

—Fufufu me parece que estaban celosos.

* * *

Cuando finalmente atracaron sin perder tiempo Luffy tomó a sus hermanos con una sonrisa nada confiable a los ojos de su tripulación. De nuevo tenían razón cuando notaron a su capitán catapultándose con unos Ace y Sabo gritando por su vida junto a él.

En la mente de los Sombrero de Paja solo se repetía el ' _me lo veía venir'_ negaron para luego volver cada uno a lo suyo.

Un gran agujero quedó en el lugar de aterrizaje.

—Shishishi eso fue divertido.

— ¡Luffy idiota casi nos matas!—Ace golpeó a su hermano en la cabeza.

—Realmente estamos vivos—Sabo estaba agradecido por eso y de verdad quería mantenerlo así, se levantó y empezó a mirar a su alrededor— ¿Dónde estamos?

— ¡A explorar!—y como de costumbre Luffy se fue a hacer lo que quería ignorando completamente a sus hermanos. No es como si Ace y Sabo se enfadaran por eso también estaban ansiosos por ver nuevos lugares.

—Te das cuenta que es la primera vez que salimos de Dawn Island—la emoción en la voz de Sabo era más que evidente, Ace asintió con los ojos brillando y una sonrisa llena de anticipación en la cara, ambos tomaron sus tubos con fuerza y siguieron a su hermano.

Los tres recorrían el lugar con entusiasmo, Ace y Sabo prácticamente brillaban de lo felices que se sentían, mientras Luffy pese a que el lugar no era nada comparado a los sitios que frecuentaba el simple hecho de estar nuevamente con sus hermanos mayores era suficiente para él.

— ¡Oi es Mugiwara no Luffy!—y como de costumbre lo marines tenían que fastidiarlo, Luffy suspiró, a él le gustaban los retos pero no quería que la Marina viera a sus hermanos (que ahora mismo no podían defenderse) en especial a Ace, bien no le quedaba de otra, sin más tomó a Sabo y a Ace de sus remeras y los mantuvo protectoramente a su espalda— quédense aquí y no hagan nada estúpido.

— ¿Quién eres tú para hablar de ''hacer cosas estúpidas''?

—Ace tiene razón. Además ¡Somos fuertes!

—Sé que lo son pero esto es diferente, se quedarán aquí y esperarán a que termine—su voz fue firme, la mirada seria, era el tono de Capitán que raramente Luffy usaba pero que ciertamente era muy efectivo y por la manera en que lo dijo los niños no pudieron repuntar con nada, tanto Ace como Sabo tragaron saliva no acostumbrados a ver ese lado severo de su hermanito (ahora mayor) y sin más con sus manos en puños nada contentos por ser dejados de lado se pararon firmes a esperar a Luffy.

Y vaya sorpresa se llevaron.

Luffy peleaba de manera increíble, sus brazos eran negros en las puntas y golpeaban sin piedad a sus contrincantes, la sonrisa en su rostro les demostró que disfrutaba de esto. Luego aparecieron más marines los cuales parecían no terminar aunque a Luffy no parecía importarle, luego para sorpresa de sus hermanos de su cuerpo empezó salir vapor y se volvió rojo, para consternación de ambos él simplemente desapareció frente a sus ojos para aparecer en otro lugar a una velocidad alucinante.

—Ese es Luffy…—Sabo tenía las boca abierta de la impresión.

—El bebé llorón Luffy…—Ace estaba igual.

Y antes de que pudieran notar sus propios actos ambos los estaban alentando con sus miradas llenas de una felicidad, orgullo e inocencia infantil que ninguno había tenido antes.

— ¡Patéales el trasero Luffy!—Ace se sentía tan orgulloso de poder llamar hermano a alguien tan genial.

— ¡Eso Luffy golpéalos!—Sabo estaba igual de emocionado que Ace, Luffy era increíble.

Y así ambos se dieron cuenta de su hermano pequeño ya no era débil, era un hombre fuerte, un capitán pirata capaz de defenderse solo y también proteger a su tripulación, un hombre que ya no necesitaba de sus hermanos mayores. Eso fue como un golpe de realidad.

Al notar aquello un nuevo miedo se apoderó de ambos, uno que había empezado al conocer a la tripulación de su hermano, ver la manera en que interactuaban, la relación casi fraternal con Roronoa Zoro y finalmente la forma en que Luffy podía perfectamente valerse por sí mismo.

El miedo de no ser necesarios, de ser olvidados, el miedo a estar solos.

' _Ya no formamos parte de tu vida Luffy… '_ Ace apretó los puños.

' _Ya no nos necesitas Luffy… '_ A Sabo le picaban los ojos.

—Shishishi eso fue divertido, ahora tengo hambre—la gran sonrisa de Luffy desapareció cuando vio los semblantes de sus hermanos, frunció el ceño— ¿Qué les pasa?

Ambos desviaron la mirada, eso sorprendió a Luffy, volvió a preguntar y de nuevo obtuvo la misma respuesta para entonces ya estaba un poco molesto, los agarró por los brazos y los sostuvo así un rato;

—Ace, Sabo podrían decirm…

— ¡Ya no te importamos!—como de costumbre Ace explotó, estaba confundido y molesto, él nunca fue bueno con los sentimientos y siempre reaccionaba mal cuando se trataba de eso.

—Ya no nos necesitas—Sabo no estaba mucho mejor—eres fuerte, ya no nos necesitas…

Luffy los miró fijamente por unos instantes y cuando finalmente los entendió una brillante sonrisa se dibujó en su cara, tan grande que podría doler, arrojó a sus hermanos en sus brazos y los envolvió a ambos en un abrazo de oso tan apretado que podía matar a alguien, no es que le importara, Luffy solo los quería con él;

—Ace y Sabo son tontos—los niños lo golpearon como pudieron ofendidos, Luffy solo los apretó más fuerte—yo siempre necesitaré a mis hermanos porque Ace y Sabo son familia.

Una calidez los envolvió como una manta, los niños de pronto se sintieron avergonzados por su inseguridad y más por tener celos de Zoro, sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo, Sabo solo sonrió y apretó más a Luffy para estar más cerca mientras Ace como de costumbre gritaba y pataleaba en los brazos de su hermanito aunque a nadie podía engañar con sus mejillas tan rojas como un tomate maduro.

— ¡Luffy idiota!

—Shishishi

Después de unos minutos en que Sabo y Ace casi mueren asfixiados Luffy finalmente los liberó con un puchero pero pronto decide que tiene hambre así que nuevamente los arrastra a una claro donde pueden comer.

—Oi Lu ¿qué fue esa cosa extraña que hiciste con el vapor?—Sabo realmente tenía curiosidad.

— ¡Oh! Es la Segunda Marcha—lo dijo así como si eso explicara todo.

— ¿Y qué es la Segunda Marcha?

—Hmm… es algo que hago para ser más rápido, mi sangre bombea más rápido ¡Oh! y también tengo la Tercera Marcha.

— ¿Y esa qué hace?—para ese entonces Ace también estaba curioso, de pronto Luffy se muerde el pulgar y su puño se hace enorme.

—Esto shishishi.

Las mandíbulas de los niños estaban por el suelo, no se esperaban eso para nada, cuando se recuperó de shock el rubio nuevamente preguntó;

— ¿Puedes hacer otra marcha?

—Sí, la Cuarta Marcha pero esa no puedo hacerla ahora.

— ¿Por qué?

—Verán todas las marchas vienen con un retroceso—eso encendió las antenas sobreprotectoras de los hermanos mayores, no les gustaba como sonaba aquello—La Segunda Marcha me agota si la uso demasiado, la Tercera solía hacerme muy pequeño pero ya logré solucionarlo shishishi y la Cuarta me deja inmóvil por una cantidad de tiempo ***(realmente no recuerdo muy bien si era así, estoy casi segura que era sobre el Haki, corríjanme si me equivoco)***

— ¿Sólo es eso?—Luffy asintió, aunque eso los tranquilizó no fue suficiente para Ace y Sabo, ellos iban a descubrir si aquello era dañino para su hermanito y si era así se encargarían de patear su trasero gomoso y lo obligarían a dejar de usarlas, además la enorme cicatriz en forma de x en su pecho molestaba a los pequeños más que cualquier cosa.

Puede que este Luffy sea 12 años mayor pero seguía siendo su hermano pequeño y ellos se encargarían de protegerlo de cualquier cosa incluso de sí mismo.

Definitivamente Ace y Sabo cuidarían de su persona más preciada.


	7. Capítulo 6

**NOTA: One Piece no me pertenece, los personajes son creación de Eiichiro Oda.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 6**

Seguían comiendo los tres juntos, Ace y Sabo disfrutaban con todo su ser pues después de pasar los últimos años comiendo todo aquello que cazaban para de pronto cambiar a la comida de Sanji sin duda había una gran diferencia. Mientras seguían ahí Sabo empezó a preocuparse.

—Espero que Luffy lo esté haciendo bien.

— ¿Qué quieres decir?—Ace no entendía del todo lo que su rubio hermano quería decir.

—Nuestro hermanito, el Luffy de 7 años—al terminar esa frase fue como si se pulsara un interruptor en Ace.

— ¡Tenemos que volver! El idiota seguro que ya causó problemas por todas partes, talvez lo comieron los cocodrilos o un cayó a un acantilado y si…

Luffy le dio un golpe.

— ¡¿A qué vino eso?!

—Eres molesto—le dio otra mordida a su carne—y además no era tan débil como para que los cocodrilos me comieran todo el tiempo y no habían tantos acantilados.

—Pero… estarás solo _—'Estar solo es peor que estar herido'_ los dos niños recordaron aquellas palabras, no pudieron evitar que la preocupación se filtrara por sus poros al pensar en su pequeño hermano de 7 años en el bosque completamente solo.

—No estoy solo, tengo a Ace y Sabo—les dio una mirada confundida—mi yo de 7 años lo sabe ¿por qué estaría preocupado?

Con aquellas simples pero contundentes palabras los dos niños de 10 años de pronto pudieron entenderlo, comprendieron la profundidad del lazo que habían formado, un lazo que siempre estaría allí, Luffy nunca estaría solo, no cuando tuviera ese lazo que lo unía a ellos. Luffy, Ace y Sabo eran hermanos y no importaba nada más, ninguno volvería a estar solo pues la sola existencia de ese lazo lo impedía.

Nada logaría separarlos ni siquiera la muerte.

El Luffy de 19 años les dio una brillante sonrisa que ninguno dudó en devolver.

Después de unos segundos siguieron comiendo, sorprendentemente los tres estaban en silencio disfrutando del solo hecho de estar ahí los tres juntos, ya pasados unos minutos Sabo siendo de naturaleza curiosa como ya había hecho antes se dedicó a empezar un interrogatorio.

— ¿Tienes una recompensa?

— ¡Sí! Shishishi—el orgullo era palpable en su voz—acaban de aumentarla.

— ¿Cuánto?

—500.000.000 de berris.

—…

—…

Sabo estaba feliz de no tener comida en la boca sin embargo su mandíbula ahora mismo estaba por los suelos, Ace no tuvo tanta suerte, escupió absolutamente todo y ahora intentaba recuperar el aire.

— ¡¿Cómo demonios conseguiste una recompensa tan alta?!— en el instante en que pudo hablar fue lo primero que salió de su boca, Ace no podía entenderlo, en el East Blue la recompensa más alta era de 17.000.000 máximo.

—Bueno…mmm solo golpeé a algunas personas que lastimaron a mis nakamas—tenía una mano en la barbilla mientras recordaba—como Vivi y esa maldito de Crocodile—frunció el ceño—aunque después me ayudó en Impel Down… ¡Oh! Y…

— ¡Espera!—Sabo tuvo que haber oído mal, estaba rogando haber oído mal— ¿acabas de decir Impel Down…?

— ¿Qué es Impel Down?—a Ace no le gustó la expresión de Sabo.

—Sí, fui allí a buscar a…—se detuvo bruscamente, afortunadamente sus hermanos no lo notaron porque Sabo estaba muy ocupado volviéndose loco.

— ¡¿Qué rayos fuiste a hacer allí?!—No pudo contenerse— ¿Cómo pudiste ser tan imprudente? ¡Ese lugar es un maldito infierno!—él lo sabía, sus padres lo habían obligado a estudiarlo cuando era un noble.

— ¡Dime de una vez qué es Impel Down!—al pelinegro no le gustaba para nada la expresión de su rubio hermano, Sabo no solía perder la calma por lo que esto tenía que ser realmente malo.

— ¡Una prisión submarina! ¡Es un lugar temible para cualquier pirata! Eh oído que hay algunos que se suicidan antes que ir a Imple Down—se estremeció al imaginar a su pequeño Luffy estando en un sitio así.

Ace palideció al oír aquello, estuvo en shock por algunos segundos para comenzar a gritar y tratar de estrangular a Luffy apenas recuperó el movimiento.

— ¡¿En qué estabas pensando?! ¡¿Querías morir?! ¡Tenías que ser un idiota! ¿Que podría valer ir al infierno? ¡Es estúpido incluso para ti!

—Esa persona lo valía—Ace y Sabo jadearon, la mirada de su hermano pequeño era dolorosa, tan dolorosa que no se creyeron capaces de soportarla, estuvieron a punto de apartar la vista—por esa persona fui al infierno y si tengo que hacerlo de nuevo lo haré, incluso si me mata.

Por unos instantes fue como si el aire su hubiera ido y el tiempo decidiera detenerse.

—Aunque fue una gran aventura shishishi.

— ¡LUFFY IDIOTA!—los dos saltaron a golpearlo.

— ¡No tenían que golpearme!—hizo un puchero para después ponerse a recordar de nuevo—de todos modos hubiera podido hacerlo si no fuera pr es maldito tipo veneno.

— ¿Tipo veneno?

—Sí, es un infeliz que casi me mata pero seguro ahora soy capaz de darle una paliza—tenía una mirada totalmente decidida.

—Eres un tonto—Sabo negó mientras soltaba un suspiro sin poder evitarlo— ¿quién querría ir contra alguien que casi lo mata?

—Esa fue la cosa más loca que has hecho ¿verdad Luffy?—la voz de Ace prometía dolor si la respuesta no era positiva.

—…Pues…—desvió levemente los ojos—estuvo esa vez en Enies Lobby…

— ¡Enies Lobby!—esta vez Sabo agarró su camisa y comenzó a sacudirlo— ¿por qué, tú…?

— ¡Se llevaron a Robin, no iba a permitirlo! Además ellos mismos destruyeron el lugar.

Para ese entonces Ace ya ni quería preguntar acerca del lugar, le bastaba con ver la expresión de Sabo para saber que era un sitio malo y peligroso, secretamente se preguntaba si Luffy aparte de idiota era suicida.

—Aun así… bien da igual—la cabeza del rubio empezó a trabajar más rápido que nunca—Impel Down, Enies Lobby con eso solo quedaría…—lo miró implorante—Luffy por favor no me digas…

—MarineFord—sus ojos perdieron algo de brillo y su mirada fue dirigida a Ace por unos segundos—no lo destruí pero supongo que ayudé en algo—se tocó la cabeza en un gesto de nerviosismo.

Sus hermanos quedaron mudos, Sabo no terminaba de procesar las palabras de Luffy, había subestimado la capacidad de su hermano para causar destrozos.

Ace por su parte estaba concentrado, había algo que no le terminaba de gustar. No pasó desapercibido para él el momento en que los ojos de su hermano perdieron el brillo y eso no estaba bien, Luffy era un idiota brillante y despreocupado, eso no debería cambiar.

Él no lo permitiría.

—Esa cicatriz… ¿te la hiciste en uno de esos sitios?—Luffy se tensó pero terminó respondiendo, Ace se lo merecía.

—Sí, me la hice porque era débil—levantó la cara y contempló el cielo—perdí a alguien amado porque era débil.

Los niños querían preguntar más pero no se atrevieron.

—Pero no volverá a pasar—Luffy los miró ahora con una brillante y confiada sonrisa—porque ahora soy fuerte.

Tanto Sabo como Ace resoplaron.

—Luffy y fuerte en una misma oración ¡Ja! No me hagas reír—Sabo asintió de acuerdo.

— ¡Soy más fuerte que ustedes!

— ¡Eso nunca!

Los tres siguieron discutiendo y pasando el rato felices por el simple hecho de estar juntos. Finalmente se hizo tarde y el capitán Mugiwara se llevó a sus hermanos de regreso al Sunny solo para que estos volvieran a golpearlo por haberlos catapultado.

* * *

 **¡Hola!**

 **Antes que nada disculpa por la tardanza pero he estado ocupada trabajando con mis otras historias que publico en Wattpad (que no son de One Piece) y más importante en una historia a la que le estoy poniendo mucho esfuerzo que sí es de One Piece y que espero pronto poder empezar a publicar.**

 **Ya estamos llegando a recta final de esta, soy muy feliz. En estos días me dedicaré exclusivamente a Lazos de Hermandad ya que la tuve un poco abandonada, espero les haya gustado el capítulo.**

 **Besos y chaoo!**


	8. Capítulo 7

**NOTA: One Piece no me pertenece, los personajes son creación de Eiichiro Oda.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 7**

Robin estaba regresando al barco, llevaba consigo unos viejos libros que le habían parecido interesantes sin embargo aún no tenía ninguna idea clara de lo que pudo haber traído a esos dos niños al futuro pero sospechaba que tenía que ver con su capitán.

Luffy al ser alguien tan especial y sobre todo poseer la misteriosa "Voluntad D" no podía no estar involucrado, ya sea directa o indirectamente. Alguien como su capitán solía tener lo que muchos llamarían suerte pero para Robin era destino, la propia voluntad de Luffy obligaba al mundo a doblarse ante sus deseos.

Y todos sabían lo mucho que él había sufrido al perder a su hermano, para alguien tan protector, que era capaz de morir por cualquier persona que consideraba nakama, que era capaz de desafiar al mundo de ser necesario, para alguien así perder de la forma en que perdió a Ace tenía que ser desgarrador, tan doloroso que ella no se atrevía a darle nombre y solo podía compararlo con el dolor que ella misma sintió al perder a Ohara.

Debió ser su peor pesadilla.

Sabía que Luffy lo había superado y que mejoró al reencontrarse con Sabo-san pero él aún echaba de menos a Ace, tenía que hacerlo.

—Solo espero que vuelvas a ser el brillante Luffy que conocí.

Porque nadie tenía el derecho a apagar la luz de su capitán, él aún seguía siendo el mismo pero había momentos en que se volvía nublado, momentos en que pensaba que nadie lo veía pero se equivocaba, todos lo veían, Luffy los hizo sanar por completo, les ayudó a perdonar y aceptar su pasado, les brindó una seguridad que ninguno había tenido antes y por todo eso y más ellos esperaban hacer lo mismo por él, los dos niños pequeños que ahora los acompañaban ayudarían pensó Robin ya después ellos se encargarían de acabar lo que esos pequeños iniciasen.

—Cuento con ustedes pequeños, ayúdennos a sanar por completo a nuestro capitán.

Él había sanado pero todavía tenía heridas que no cicatrizaban por completo y ellos se encargarían de ayudarlo, de cuidarlo en lo fuere necesario porque eran su tripulación, eran las personas en quienes Luffy ponía su confianza cada día, nadie pensaba defraudarlo.

* * *

—Parecen enfermos—Chopper lucía preocupado— ¿debería darles una revisión por si acaso?

—No te molestes, solo es el efecto de catapultarse con Luffy—Nami podía dar fe de ello, ella había tenido que pasar por aquella experiencia en Water 7 y no tenía ninguna intención de repetirlo.

Por su parte Luffy con una sonrisa se dirigía a sus hermanos.

—Shishishi deberíamos hacer eso más seguido.

Sabo y Ace lo hubieran golpeado de nuevo pero simplemente suspiraron, no había forma de hacer que Luffy usara el sentido común y al parecer eso se mantenía incluso en el futuro.

Por una parte se sentían aliviados pero por otro lado su preocupación aumentaba sin parar y más aún después de lo que escucharon esa tarde de sus aventuras y sus marchas, ellos aún tenían mucho que averiguar.

— ¡Luffy-san, Torao-san está al Den Den Mushi! — Brook se acercó buscando a su capitán algo preocupado por el capitán de los Piratas Heart, sabía que tanto estrés lo haría envejecer más rápido, pensar en eso le hizo estremecer la piel, no es que tuviera de todos modos Yohohoho.

— ¡Torao! — con una gran sonrisa Luffy partió dejando a Ace y a Sabo curiosos al ver la expresión de su hermano pequeño.

Felizmente Luffy se dirigió a hablar con su nakama (aliado según Law), en poco tiempo se había acostumbrado a su presencia y seguro ya podían planear cosas divertidas, además Luffy estaba contento de tener a sus hermanos a bordo pero verlos en especial a Ace le hacía recordar ese día, él necesitaba algo de espacio.

—Habla Monkey D. Luffy, el hombre que se convertirá en el Rey de los Piratas.

— ¡MUGIWARA-YA SE SUPONÍA QUE YA ESTARÍAS AQUÍ!

—Shishishi

— ¡No te rías!

* * *

— ¿Me pregunto quién era? — murmuró Sabo parado en el lugar donde Luffy los había dejado.

—Luffy parecía muy feliz— Ace a su lado estaba igual de curioso.

—Torao-san es un buen amigo de Luffy-san— _'aunque probablemente él nunca lo admita'_ pensó Brook.

—Pero... ¿Por qué no está aquí? — Sabo frunció el ceño confundido—si es su nakama debería estar en su barco— Ace asintió de acuerdo, eso es lo que ellos entendían por tripulación pirata.

—Oh, bueno eso es porque Torao-san no es un Mugiwara, él es el capitán de su propia banda, los Piratas Heart.

Esta nueva información no les sentó para nada bien a los hermanos mayores.

—Pero son rivales, ese tipo debe estar aprovechándose.

—Debió notar que Lu era ingenuo—murmuró Sabo.

—Bueno no creo que esas sean sus intenciones—intentó apaciguar el músico sin éxito alguno mientras los niños ya planeaban una forma de acabar con las malas intenciones de este malvado pirata llamado ''Torao''.

—Yo pensaba eso al principio—comenzó Zoro, quien salía de la sala de entrenamiento y había escuchado parte de la conversación—pero ustedes son sus hermanos ya deberían saberlo, Luffy es un buen juez de carácter.

Muy a su pesar y aun algo molestos ambos terminaron asintiendo, caminaron un poco para luego sentarse en el césped a meditar todo lo que habían ido descubriendo.

—Ace deberíamos ver al médico para averiguar si esas marchas son peligrosas.

—Ve tú, yo buscaré más información con los otros nakamas de Lu.

Mientras los niños hacían de las suyas, Zoro contemplaba el lugar donde se encontraba su capitán, lentamente comenzó a dirigirse hacia allí.

* * *

Cuando su conversación terminó Luffy se disponía a volver pero lo detuvieron, más bien el cuerpo de su espadachín le bloqueó el paso.

— ¿Qué haces Zoro?—este no apartó la mirada de sus ojos en ningún momento.

—No finjas que estás bien, no eres bueno haciéndolo.

La sonrisa se borró de su cara.

El silencio invadió el lugar por unos minutos; Luffy no hablaba mientras parecía buscar las palabras adecuadas para expresarse y Zoro lo esperaba pacientemente, si su capitán quería hablar lo escucharía, si no lo quería hacer no lo presionaría él solo quería dejar de ver a Luffy forzar una sonrisa todo el tiempo, sabía que estaba feliz pero era una felicidad agridulce y dolorosa.

—Yo…—sus ojos fueron cubiertos por su sombrero cuando finalmente comenzó a hablar—realmente quiero salvar a Ace—la imagen del niño pelinegro pecoso de 10 años abordo en su barco brilló en su mente, su voz se volvió ligeramente ronca por la emoción—lo echo de menos.

Hasta que vio a sus dos hermanos de pequeños, a la edad en que todavía eran felices juntos, hasta que eso finalmente pasó él no había notado cuantas cosas no sabía, Luffy no sabía cuánto realmente necesitaba decir aquellas palabras, cuanto necesitaba admitir que extrañaba a su hermano y que a pesar de todo todavía le hacía falta, que siempre le haría falta. Habían pasado dos años, se había vuelto fuerte, tenía a sus nakamas, tenía a Dadan, Makino, los bandidos, el alcalde, su abuelo, tenía a Sabo y a pesar de todo egoístamente aun quería a Ace.

Su cuerpo tembló ligeramente, en algún momento Zoro salió para darle privacidad, finalmente después de dos largos años estando completamente solo se permitió llorar.

Lloró, lloró y lloró.

No lo había hecho desde que las palabras de Jinbe le devolvieron la razón, no tuvo tiempo mientras se dedicaba a entrenar y tuvo aún menos tiempo mientras navegaba con su tripulación en los peligrosos mares del Nuevo Mundo.

Ahora finalmente después de dos años se permitió a si mismo despedirse de su amado hermano mayor.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **¡Hola!**

 **Espero hayan disfrutado de este capítulo que estuvo más centrado en Luffy quien siempre me parece un reto a la hora de escribir.**

 **Ya estamos a un capítulo del final y no podría estar más feliz.**

 **Espero sus críticas ya sean positivas o negativas, que estas siempre ayudan a mejorar.**

 **Besos.**

 **Bye Bye.**


	9. Capítulo Final

**NOTA: One Piece no me pertenece, los personajes son creación de Eiichiro Oda.**

* * *

 **Capítulo Final**

Luffy no sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado, pudieron ser horas o solo ser simples minutos sin embargo aquello no le molestaba.

Estaba apoyado por una de las paredes del Sunny, en algún momento de su llanto se había deslizado al suelo y es ahí donde se encontraba ahora.

Es verdad se sentía extraño y exhausto pero Luffy no recordaba sentirse tan ligero alguna vez o al menos no lo había hecho en mucho tiempo, desde la separación de su tripulación hasta el final en MarineFord él había estado expuesto a miles de sensaciones distintas que con el tiempo había guardado en su interior y ahora finalmente después de dos largos años las pudo liberar.

—Al parecer sigo siendo un llorón—susurró mientras una verdadera sonrisa comenzaba a formarse lentamente en su rostro—no pensé que echaría de menos tus golpes Ace shishishi.

Se dio cuenta de que era la primera vez que hablaba de su hermano sin sentir la característica punzada de dolor, lo echaba de menos y estaba seguro de que siempre lo haría pero al menos ahora ya no le dolía.

Sonrió y probablemente Ace desde donde sea que se encontrara sonreía con él.

* * *

Sabo se dirigía a la enfermería, él todavía no había olvidado las palabras de su hermano ''todas las marchas vienen con un retroceso'', aquella información no le gustó en lo absoluto y se aseguraría de descubrir si era dañino para la salud de Luffy. De camino al lugar de dedicó a observar todo a su alrededor con la curiosidad que siempre lo caracterizaba.

Este era sin duda el barco más maravilloso que había observado, bueno no es como si hubiera visto muchos barcos en sus cortos 10 años pero él no podía imaginar muchos barcos que tuvieran un acuario, una biblioteca a la cual estaba deseando visitar, césped, incluso los colores que le parecían geniales, claro él usaría más azul en su propia nave pero igualmente los brillantes colores del Sunny le parecían increíbles.

Es como Luffy se dio cuenta, este lugar era el hogar de Luffy y su esencia se percibía en todos los rincones.

—Me pregunto ¿cómo serán mi barco y mi tripulación?—Sabo estaba deseando verlo, si Luffy que era claramente más débil que él tenía 500 millones de recompensa entonces la suya debía ser aún mayor—se lo preguntaré luego.

En ese momento llegó a la enfermería pero para su mala suerte estaba vacía.

— ¿Dónde estará el reno?—frunció el ceño en un gesto de concentración para luego negar y seguir con su búsqueda.

Caminó unos minutos hasta llegar nuevamente a la cubierta donde se encontró con su hermano.

—Oi Luffy.

El pelinegro dirigió la mirada en su dirección y cuando lo vio una gran sonrisa se formó en su cara.

— ¡Sabo! Shishishi—sin darle tiempo a reaccionar se acercó y lo cargó.

— ¡Oye! ¡¿Qué haces?!

—Shishishi

—No te rías Lu—dijo exasperado, para luego rendirse y simplemente disfrutar, él no estaba acostumbrado a este tipo de trato tan… cariñoso… pero no podía negar que pese a ser extraño era agradable y cálido, se sentía querido.

—Me gustan los abrazos shishishi— Sabo descubrió que le gustaban también, era todo tan agradable que el rubio olvidó su objetivo original de hablar con Chopper.

En medio de aquel cálido abrazo Sabo levantó la cara y observó a Luffy, su sonrisa cayó en ese momento. Él conocía la cara que ponía su hermano después de llorar, lo había visto muchas veces, aquellos ojos un poco más brillantes y con los bordes rojos los reconocería siempre.

—Estuviste llorando—no era una pregunta y Luffy no se molestó en negarlo pero tampoco respondió— ¿Lu, qué fue lo que pasó?

—Solo estaba un poco nostálgico.

— ¿Desde cuándo eres nostálgico?

—Desde que crecí, Sabo ya no tengo siete años.

—A veces no lo parece, que clase de adulto catapulta a dos niños desde un barco hasta algún sitio desconocido en una isla igual de desconocida.

—El abuelo.

No pudo decir nada en contra de eso.

—Bien tú ganas pero dime por qué estabas llorando.

—Solo recordaba pero ahora ya estoy bien.

Lo miró fijamente por unos instantes y al final cuando pareció satisfecho con lo que vio el niño asintió.

—Bien, si es así está bien.

—Shishishi siempre has sido un hermano muy amable Sabo.

Por alguna razón aquello lo hizo sonrojar.

—Oye—empezó después de un tiempo—dónde estoy ahora, mi yo del futuro quiero decir.

—No lo sé, seguro en alguna aventura como la última vez nos vimos, ahora que lo pienso desde hace un tiempo que no te veo.

—Oh—por alguna razón se sintió un poco decepcionado al saber el último dato—entonces debo ser un pirata también.

Luffy no dijo nada pero desde su reencuentro en Dressrosa había notado que su hermano era feliz, quizá ser un pirata nunca hubiera sido suficiente para alguien de la naturaleza de Sabo.

— ¿Tengo una recompensa, no?

—Sí.

— ¿Cuánto?

—Pues no estoy muy seguro pero juraría que eran 602 millones.

Sabo quedó en silencio por el asombro para luego gritar eufórico.

— ¡JA! Lo sabía, no hay forma de que me superes hermanito.

— ¡No será por mucho tiempo!

— ¡Como si fuera a permitirlo!

En ese momento el estómago de Luffy comenzó a sonar y ambos terminaron dirigiéndose a la cocina, en ningún momento Luffy bajó a Sabo y Sabo nunca pidió que lo bajaran.

Una radiante sonrisa se podía ver en sus rostros.

* * *

Ya era entrada la noche y todos los Mugiwara junto a sus dos nuevos acompañantes se disponían a dormir, Sabo cayó muerto casi al instante, todo el cansancio emocional y además de la suavidad de las hamacas le surtieron efecto rápidamente.

Ese no era el caso de Ace, pese a que también estaba cansado no pudo pegar el ojo en mucho tiempo y la razón principal era la clara ausencia del capitán de goma. Su hermano pequeño aún no estaba allí y Ace se estaba poniendo nervioso, tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible bajó de la cómoda hamaca y empezó a salir lentamente en busca de su hermano menor.

Tanto Zoro como Sanji pudieron notarlo pero decidieron dejar a esos dos lidiar con las cosas por sí mismos.

Ace caminó y caminó por todo el Sunny sin obtener resultado alguno y cuando ya estaba a punto de romper algo debido a la frustración finalmente lo pudo divisar.

Luffy estaba sentado inusualmente calmado sobre el mascarón de proa del Sunny, parecía estar tan concentrado mientras se perdía en sus pensamientos que Ace casi no quería molestarlo, casi era la palabra clave.

— ¡Oi Luffy!

— ¡Oh, Ace!—rápidamente sin cambiar de ubicación se volteó y estiró sus brazos gomosos cargando a su hermano hasta sentarlo en su regazo.

— ¡¿Qué mierda estás haciendo?!

—Este es mi asiento especial y hoy me toca hacer guardia shishishi—el pequeño fue totalmente ignorado.

— ¡Bájame de una vez idiota!

— ¿Por qué?—ladeó la cabeza y lo miró confundido—es cómodo así y te agrada ¿no?

Ace quería seguir protestando, de verdad deseaba poder hacerlo pero su hermano tenía razón, el sentimiento de estar rodeado por los protectores brazos del Luffy adulto era lo más cálido y agradable que había experimentado en mucho tiempo, quizá si hubiera sido otra persona él no hubiera cedido tan fácilmente pero este era Luffy, a Ace nunca le había sido sencillo expresar sus sentimientos incluso fue cauteloso con Sabo durante mucho tiempo pero su hermano pequeño siempre lograba romper cada una de sus barreras, Luffy los había unido después de todo; Ace y Sabo eran dos personas con cargas demasiado grandes para sus pequeños cuerpos. Uno era un ave enjaulada con hambre de libertad y el otro una persona que deseaba desesperadamente encontrar una razón para existir, de alguna manera tener algo preciado para proteger los había salvado.

Sin importar el periodo de tiempo Luffy era su familia, su primera familia real junto con Sabo, una persona que lo había aceptado y amado incondicionalmente y se sentía feliz a la vez que aliviado al saber que incluso 12 años después el afecto que su hermano parecía estar intacto.

—Supongo que es algo agradable—odiaba como sus mejillas siempre terminaban rojas.

—Shishishi

—No te burles—en ese momento decidió mirar el mar y en pocos segundos olvidó su vergüenza—es increíble—jadeó.

—A que sí, la vista desde aquí es genial shishishi—su entusiasmada voz le saco una pequeña risa a Ace.

—Supongo que mi yo actual lo debe estar disfrutando—sonrió—¿dónde estoy ahora Lu?

Luffy ensanchó los ojos ¡No podía decirle a Ace la verdad! Pero tampoco era capaz de mentir, el capitán de goma estaba a punto de tener un ataque de pánico cuando decidió improvisar.

—Estas lejos—comenzó—no puedo alcanzarte en ese lugar.

—Eh, así de lejos—ahora parecía más curioso—pero si estoy tan lejos cómo es que cuido de ti si te metes en algún lío.

—No necesitas hacerlo, ya te dije Ace soy fuerte—Luffy le sonrió con confianza pero el pequeño no estaba convencido.

—Y… —quería seguir indagando pero al final decidió cambiar de tema— ¿tengo una tripulación?

El capitán Mugiwara recordó a los miles de barcos llenos de personas dispuestas a morir por su hermano.

—Sí, son geniales. Recuerdo que eran como tu familia.

—Familia…—aquello sonaba extraño—mi única familia son Sabo y tú.

—Siempre seremos tú familia pero cuando salimos al mar conocimos nuevas personas y creamos otra familia aún más grande, yo tengo a mi tripulación, Sabo tiene a los suyos y tú también—su sonrisa se hizo más grande al recordar a los nakamas de Ace, Luffy aún tenía que encontrarlos para darles el mensaje de su hermano—tus nakamas me salvaron, eran geniales y parecías muy feliz al hablar de ellos, estoy seguro de que harían lo que fuera por ti Ace.

—…Por alguien como yo…—susurró— ¿por qué querrían a alguien como yo?

Ace no lograba entenderlo, apretó sus pequeños puños, él era un monstruo, nadie debía quererlo, ni siquiera Luffy y Sabo. El hijo de un demonio no merecía ser feliz.

— ¿Por qué no te querrían? Eres genial.

Ace jadeó _'de nuevo'_ pensó, de alguna manera su hermano lo había vuelto a hacer, Luffy siempre le decía aquello que necesitaba oír.

'' _¿Crees que debo vivir?''_

'' _Por supuesto''_

Su pequeño cuerpo empezó a temblar, a él no le gustaba el contacto pero en ese momento se sentía tan bien en medio de unos cálidos y protectores brazos que sin más se dejó llevar, se aferró con fuerza a la figura mayor de su hermano pequeño, lo rodeó con su propio cuerpo y se sintió complacido al ser correspondido, en poco tiempo cayó dormido más seguro de lo que nunca se había sentido.

Porque esta era su familia.

—Sabía que los abrazos te gustaban Ace shishishi.

Luffy bajó a cubierta y lentamente se dirigió al cuarto de los hombres, una vez allí acostó a Ace en su propia hamaca para luego con cuidado tomar a Sabo también y finalmente acostarse con los dos. Se aseguró de tenerlos cerca ahora que tenía la oportunidad, cuando ya estaba a punto de caer dormido susurró.

—Sabo, gracias… gracias por estar vivo…gracias por no dejarme solo—le dio una cariñosa sonrisa para luego girar hacia la cara de su otro hermano— lamento no haber podido salvarte Ace pero te prometo que viviré al máximo en tu honor, no desperdiciaré la oportunidad que me diste…yo…—suspiró—adiós hermano mayor.

Finalmente el menor de los tres hermanos cayó dormido.

Esa noche una luz cubrió a los dos niños y esa misteriosa piedra que Luffy había encontrado al principio empezó a desvanecerse hasta que no quedó nada que no fueran más que simples cenizas.

* * *

— ¡Ace! ¡Sabo!—un pequeño niño de siete años con un gran sombrero de paja corrió hacia donde estaban sus hermanos, estaba preocupado ya que ambos parecían inconscientes.

Tras las sacudidas de un preocupado Luffy ambos lentamente empezaron a recuperar la conciencia.

— ¿Luffy? —preguntó el rubio, el pecoso aún no estaba hablando mientras volvía en sí.

— ¡Sabo! ¡Ace! ¿Qué pasó, están bien?

—Estamos bien no te preocupes, no pasó nada.

—Pero…

—Ya lo escuchaste—Ace que ya había recuperado sus sentidos le dio un golpe—no somos como tú, nosotros sí somos fuertes.

— ¡Cállate, yo los superaré un día!

— ¡Como si te dejara!

En un segundo iniciaron una pelea que pronto acabó con el rugir del estómago de Luffy.

— ¡Cocodrilos! Shishishi.

— ¡Espera Luffy!—el pequeño ya había desaparecido—mierda, oye Sabo vamos o se lo comerán de nuevo.

—Ace… ¿no te sientes extraño?

— ¿Extraño?

—Sí, por alguna razón siento que estamos olvidando algo.

—Debe ser alguno de tus sueños extraños de nuevo.

— ¡Mis sueños no son extraños!

* * *

Por la mañana Luffy despertó solo pero no estaba triste, de alguna manera él sabía que sucedería.

Con una gran sonrisa y sintiéndose más ligero de lo que lo había hecho en años pues al fin se había despedido de Ace y le había agradecido a Sabo, se dio cuenta entonces que él realmente no había notado lo mucho que necesitaba hacerlo.

Ya escuchando las características voces de sus queridos nakamas el futuro Rey Pirata se levantó listo para iniciar una nueva aventura.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **FIN**_


End file.
